


Punishes to a rebel

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Punishment, Slapping, Slapstick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Kuroo busca meterse en problemas a la menor oportunidad.





	Punishes to a rebel

El característico sonido que hace la fusta antes de golpear su piel le hace temblar con miedo y excitación. Kuroo nunca ha sabido describir esa sensación que recorre su cuerpo en cuestión de milisegundos cuando sabe que la ha cagado, y que Daichi estará esperando al momento ideal para dejar en claro quién manda.

Y antes de que el duro cuero golpee con fuerza su espalda, Tetsurō intenta hacer todo lo posible para contraer sus músculos lo más que puede, para soportar los latigazos sin desmayarse por el placentero dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.

.

_Slap._

_Slap._

Kuroo pierde la cuenta de las veces que ha sido golpeado por ser una pequeña mierda que no mide del todo las consecuencias hasta que debe recibir su castigo. Y aunque se sigue quejando por el ardor y las marcas que se quedan por varios días en su piel, su cuerpo reacciona de manera completamente diferente, y siempre se termina empalmando cuando Sawamura le golpea con enojo y saña con la fusta.

Porque a Kuroo le gusta ser castigado, tanto así que busca lo más que puede en problemas.


End file.
